mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Planets
into the skies of Can Town.]] Session Constants *Skaia, a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential". Under its thick atmosphere lies The Battlefield, a planet that changes every time a player enters the medium with a prototyped sprite. It's here that a war between Prospit and Derse takes place, which Prospit must always lose. *Prospit, a planet that orbits Skaia like a moon. Home to the forces of light, and ruled by the White Queen. Prospit's moon passes through the atmosphere of Skaia, allowing Prospitian dream selves to see the future in the clouds. The dream selves of John and Jade reside here, and in the Trolls' session, the dream selves of Karkat, Terezi, Gamzee, Tavros, Vriska, Kanaya, and Sollux (who has two) are also on Prospit. *Derse, a planet that orbits beyond The Veil. Home to the forces of darkness, and ruled by the Black Queen. The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, who reside in the Furthest Ring, whisper advice to Dersite dream selves. The dream selves of Rose and Dave reside here, and in the Trolls' session, the dream selves of Equius, Aradia, Nepeta, Eridan, Feferi, and Sollux (who has two) are also on Derse. Kid Session *John's planet is the Land of Wind and Shade. It is a dark world with rivers of oil and grey clouds filled with fireflies. *Rose's planet is the Land of Light and Rain. It is an ocean world with a sea of pastel colors and chalk islands. *Dave's planet is the Land of Heat and Clockwork. It is an ocean of magma with metal structures jutting up from the core. *Jade's planet is the Land of Frost and Frogs. It is a world covered in snow, with green and blue aurorae in the sky. Troll Session *Aradia's planet is the Land of Quartz and Melody. It is covered in enormous quartz crystals of blue and violet hues, and golden musicbox buildings. *Tavros's planet is the Land of Sand and Zephyr. It is a windy, golden-skied, reddish-green desert with occasional windmills. *Sollux's planet is the Land of Brains and Fire. It is consumed by fire and inhabited by floating brains. *Karkat's planet is the Land of Pulse and Haze. It is full of dark jagged rocks and an endless sea of blood. *Nepeta's planet is the Land of Little Cubes and Tea. It is a white planet filled with pyramids made of sugar cubes and mountains topped by tea kettles. *Kanaya's planet is the Land of Rays and Frogs. It appears to have some sort of flashing energy beams going from the ground to the sky, and Frogs hidden somewhere on it. *Terezi's planet is the Land of Thought and Flow. It is a hazy wasteland covered in ruins, with a sky of nerve cells. *Vriska's planet is the Land of Maps and Treasure. It is an ocean, with jungle islands, that has an antiquated map for a sky. *Equius's planet is the Land of Caves and Silence. It is a vast blue desert-like planet with an enormous system of caverns and waterfalls. *Gamzee's planet is the Land of Tents and Mirth. It is a world full of colorful tents and flashing lights. *Eridan's planet is the Land of Wrath and Angels. It is a monochrome world with numerous pieces of medieval architecture filling the landscape. *Feferi's planet is the Land of Dew and Glass. It is a world of grassy plains, crystalline growths, and a sky full of glowing shells. Others *Earth, where humans come from. You should know this already. Reduced to a desert wasteland as a result of Sburb being released. Home to the exiles in the year 2422. Its First Guardian is Becquerel. Apparently, The Trolls created earth through their SGRUB session. *Alternia, the Trolls' home planet. Home to the Midnight Crew and after its apocalypse. Its First Guardian is . It comes from a universe that exists in a different linear time than Earth. *The reader's planet is the Land of Stumps and Dismay, a world filled with trees and a penetrating emptiness that creeps into your body and soul. The bright screen with pretty dancing colors calls to you, but so does your pistol. What do you do? Category:Homestuck Category:Location Category:Location - Homestuck Category:Weird Plot Shit